


I’ll Take a Part of You Home

by Lius_Ennui



Series: SBI Family in Chaos/Power AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Angst, Blood, Child Favortism, Decapitation, Dream is referred to as a ‘god’ but he rathers the term deity, Edgy Wilbur Soot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fucked up Family Traditions, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, He just covers it up using formal speech, Here is where I explain how Wilbur is a ghost, Hurt Fundy, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, I headcanon that Techno has an accent, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kinda, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil has weird traditions, SBI Family Dynamic, Sad Wilbur Soot, Sally is a shapeshifter, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Temporary Character Death, They come back as a ghost, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Has Daddy Issues, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric, angst fluff, dream smp au, everyones messed up, he needs a hug, more tags may be added cause I forget things, real life minecraft au, they call him a ‘god’ just to spite him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lius_Ennui/pseuds/Lius_Ennui
Summary: “So...you're hunting me down too eh?" Wilbur chuckled, jumping down to the ground, putting his left hand in his pocket. The other holding a crossbow. "Coming to kill me Phil? To fucking murder me?"_____This is bad, I’m sorry
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Family in Chaos/Power AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105910
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	I’ll Take a Part of You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was physically hurting as I wrote this-
> 
> It’s a quick oneshot of ✨explanation✨ as to why Ghostbur is a ghost and didn’t respawn like normal in my AU.
> 
> [My Edgy Ghostbur](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ9aLumAxBv/). (Second slide)
> 
> Just to give you a visual representation!  
> My art insecurities go brr-  
> Yes, I drew it-  
> 
> 
> TW: decapitation, minor blood warning

"Phil."

"Wilbur."

The boy sat on the fence. His eyes were tired, they had bags under them and his hair was greasy. His skin was pale, and had many cuts, and scratches. He looked awful.

"So...you're hunting me down too eh?" Wilbur chuckled, jumping down to the ground, putting his left hand in his pocket. The other holding a crossbow. "Coming to kill me Phil? To fucking murder me?"

Philza looked at his son, his eyes stern but also heavy. He was going to indeed kill him- he was hired by Schlatt too, and he could never turn down some gold. But that doesn't mean it was going to be easy.

"Yes." He said, lips in a frown, his sword pointing at the boy _no_ \- man. "I am...there's a lot of gold for your hands." He said, not trying to mask his intentions.

Phil was always blunt with Wilbur. He never sugarcoated things like he did with Techno, Tommy and Tubbo. He always told him the cold truth. Like when he wanted something, he'd either say no or yes. Philza never said 'maybe next time,' or 'later'.

The younger laughed, and began walking back and fourth. "Are you fucking kidding me? There's gold for me- and for what? Blowing up L'manberg?" He mocked, and Phil's hands tightened around the swords handle.

"Did you really forget all the pain you caused? When you murdered Eret? When you murdered Schlatt? When you murdered Niki, Quackity, and George? When it was a truce? How about when you blew up your own _brothers_ just to get revenge on Schlatt? Thank goodness they all fucking respawned. But that doesn't change the fact that you _killed_ them, Wilbur." Philza yelled out, and Wilbur's eyes widened.

"How do you fucking know that?" He asked, stoping in his tracks to look at Phil in the eyes. "Tommy and Tubbo came to me, _crying_. They came to me absolutely _traumatized_. Techno was the most shaken up I’ve seen him in years! He explained to me what had happened. How you killed them." The man's wings couldn't help but give a few half-beats in anger. The black feathers fluttering making small whip like sound.

Wilbur's arm shook as he held the crossbow. "I only did it to protect them Phil! You weren't here! You weren't here when Schlatt was making Techno kill Tubbo. I fucking blew them up to protect them from his hand. I rather they die from me than from that bitch!” The man yelled, but Phil looked unamused, his face stern.

"You still killed them." Philza said, eyes squinting to glare at his son. Wilbur laughed again. "You didn't care. You didn't give a FUCK until I did something that had hurt your **precious** Techno." He started pacing again, taking his hand out of his pocket. It was shaking.

"You always loved Techno more...always praised him for the stupidest o-of shit. You always scolded m-me, or told me that I needed to do more. To be more like Techno.” He croaked out, tears welling in his eyes. "You always gave your attention to him. Always gave him more love than us."

Phil watched as Wilbur ranted. He didn't deny any of it, he was well aware of his favoritism. Well aware of how he treated his sons differently.

"I had to take care of Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy when you left! You never once came to visit for more than a few times a year!" Wilbur was crying now, eyes getting puffy and cheeks stained. Phil had left them when he and Techno turned eighteen. Techno and Philza then left for life in the mountains.

Which left Wilbur to take care of Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy. He had Fundy at sixteen after him and his love, a Shapeshifter named Sally, got drunk together.

Wilbur growled, grabbing the cross bow and hitting the side of his head with it in frustration. He didn’t stop until he felt blood trickle down the right side of his face. Tears falling on the ground as he paced.

Philza watched as his second eldest cried pathetically. He seemed so unbothered, resulting to just standing there with his sword down. Wilbur caught wind of that, and started to sob harder.

"You don't give a fuck don't you?" He screamed, he started to pace faster. "You hate me now huh? You're just here to kill me- to cut off my hands." The man giggled, dropping the crossbow on the ground. His hands going to his head as he pulled on his hair, after a couple of seconds though, he stopped.

He slowly walked to Phil, the man watching with an unamused expression. Wilbur chuckled lightly, tears dying down from the hysterical cries. "They hate me now huh? You must hate me now too..." The younger asked.

"I blew up L'manberg...I k-killed my family...I murdered c-countless people." His voice wavered as he came to stand in front of Phil. "Kill me...Kill me Phil, t-to get your gold. Kill me to m-make the world more p-peaceful." He closed his eyes and smiled wide.

Philza looked at his son's face. He was struggling to keep it together, and while he looked like he didn't care...he did. Very much so. He clenched his teeth, tightening his hold on his sword. The winged man raised it up, and stabbed the man _no_ \- his boy, in the heart.

The younger gasped, almost falling to the floor. But Phil caught him, let the boy weep into his shoulder as he guided them to crouch on the ground. He slowly pulled the sword out, before resting the blade at Wilbur's throat. The younger made a noise of confusion before humming. "N-Not going to stab and crush my b-brain? Still want m-me around eh?" The younger teased. "Don't you h-hate m-me?" He laughed weakly, gripping onto Phil’s coat tightly.

This is how this server (as it differs from server to server) runs: There were three ways to kill someone. One is just killing them normally. They will then respawn in a few minutes, hours, or even days. It all depends on the severity of the death.

A few examples is like getting stabbed or hit with arrows is within a few minutes. Getting poisoned, or killed by a basic mob, or dying from hunger takes a few hours. While getting blown up, drowning or burned takes a few days.

Then there's completely killing someone from a server. Where you stab the heart and crush the brain. You need to do both to achieve this.

The other is decapitating someone's head, saving the brain but stabbing their heart. It can also be vise versa, saving the heart and stabbing the brain. This usually lets the person respawn as a ghost.

"No, Wilby. I don't hate you." Phil answered the question with a light chuckle. Hearing that nickname made Wilbur giggle. Phil rubbed the other's back as he twitched from the pain, from the blood loss. "And I still want you around." He assured. The younger sighed, he was tired and the pain was unbearable- but he wanted to keep talking. (To hear his father’s voice.)

"It was my mistake...that I prioritized Technoblade over you and your brothers. And I'm sorry for that." Philza said gently, and Wilbur coughed slightly before nuzzling his face deeper in the other's shoulder as he whispered in his ear. Not minding how the sword dug into his skin.

Phil hugged his son ever so gently, before sighing. "You’re also wrong about them hating you, Wilbur. They begged me not to come kill you. But you know how I am with gold. I love it.” He laughed and encased the two in his big, raven wings.

Wilbur hummed in content, remembering when he'd cry and Phil would come and cradle him in his arms. Telling him reassuring things. Wilbur remembered how Philza would shield him from the outside world. He was now bleeding out slowly, his breathing becoming shallower and heavy. He tried to stay awake though, he didn’t want to go just yet.

"Guess y-you're Killza n-now." Wilbur joked, coughing again. And Philza hummed in agreement.

It seemed that Phil caught on to the fact that Wilbur was trying to stay awake. So, he gently kissed the boy's head, his eyes filling with tears. His hand moved from his back, to his hair and he made the younger burry his face deeper in his shoulder.

Phil won't let him see him cry, but he knew Wilbur knew. The boy coughed, the blade digging deeper into his flesh.

"Sleep now, Wilby. My son." He smiled, and Wilbur hummed, smiling, though he started to sob at the same time. "I'm s-sorry..." He mumbled, though it was barely audible. Philza heard it though. “I'm sorry too, my boy."

And with that, Philza cut off his head swiftly.

The father was quick to cut off his hands and burry the body. But, he kept his head and crossbow. He wanted to keep a piece of his son. It was tradition after all. As he walked home, he noticed all the blood on his body. He sighed to himself, a few tears falling out of his eyes. But he’d be back...it just depended on how much of his son would be back.

If Wilbur was lucky, then the ‘god’ of the server could ‘bless’ him and allow for him to come back in one peace.

When you kill someone to make them become a ghost, sometimes they’d loose memories, come back super revengeful or super innocent. Sometimes they’ll come back broken or unstable. One way to make sure that they would come back in one peace is by the ‘blessing’ of the ‘god’ of the server. It’s a guarantee and he hoped Dream would give him it, as he didn’t want to risk his son becoming something he wasn’t.

When he returned to L’manberg he put his son’s head in his ender chest before meeting with Schlatt in the Whitehouse. The ram hybrid was smiling wide when he saw the crossbow and hands. The blonde presented the hands and Schlatt took them quickly. “Thank you Phil.” He smirked and the older man just sighed.

“Yeah, yeah...give me my gold now.” He deadpanned, and Schlatt chuckled. “Why so down?” He asked, like it wasn’t obvious. Schlatt placed down his ender chest and got out twenty blocks of gold. The ram hybrid then gave it too the man, and he grabbed it.

“Do I really need to answer that?” Philza asked, raising a brow before motioning to his son’s decapitated hands and the blood stains on his clothes.

“Well...you did agree to it, did you not?” Schlatt grinned and Philza nodded. “I did. Doesn’t change the fact that I’m upset.” The ram couldn’t help but laugh, and chuckle. Phil gave him a glare before walking to the door.

With that, the winged man then left, opening the door and flying up into the sky.

When he made it to the small house they were all staying at, he got out his son’s head from the chest. They were all staying together until the commotion of the War died down.

Making it to the porch of said house, he opened the door. Four figures immediately shot up, and turned towards him.

“Dad!” Tubbo and Tommy yelled simultaneously, “Grandpa!” Fundy gasped while Techno stayed quiet. He barely had time to close the door before they rushed towards him.

When he turned around, he saw the shocked and surprised expressions from each of them. Phil held Wilbur’s head tightly and sighed. The four seemed shocked, Fundy, being only fourteen started to cry immediately. Shapeshifter hybrids age differently, it isn’t until they’re eight in human years, that they start to age like a human.

The blond man gave the head to Fundy gently, knowing that the boy would want to see his dad. “I’m sorry you four, I had to do it...he even asked me to at the end if that makes it any better.” He explained.

He noticed the way Techno’s ear flicked in annoyance, his eyes watering. Tommy and Tubbo gasped in shock and horror. “I-Is this really...” Technoblade asked, not even trying to hide his accent. Phil nodded. “You know how it’s tradition to take their head home.” Philza told them, and the four nodded, were still shaken up though. They knew their family had **_weird_** traditions.

“S-So...Wilby’s dead?” Tommy asked, hands starting to shake. Technoblade was quick to hold onto the head, taking it out of Fundy’s hands just to look at it. It made the anthro fox gasp. “H-Hey be careful! T-That’s my Dad!” He cried out. Techno nodded, not really listening as he looked at the head. Like he didn’t believe it, like he was in denial.

“Yes, Wilby’s dead Toms.” Phil sighed, and ruffled the younger hair. Tubbo, the second to youngest of his sons was already crying, biting his lip. “D-Did Dad...is Dad...” Fundy’s ears lowered, he shook his head, not finishing the sentence. Techno was still examining the head, pulling the beanie off and on to see his hair, or the wounds in his face.

Phil gave the fox Wilbur’s crossbow, and the boy instantly took it, hugging it to his chest.

“I’m sorry. But it had to be done.” Philza explained. They knew that, they knew he had to die, they knew it. But it still hurt them, still shocked them. “But he’ll be back. He’s going to re-spawn as a ghost.” He smiled.

“R-Really?” Tubbo asked, tears streaming down his face, while Fundy’s ears perked up. “Yes, don’t worry. He’ll come back to us.” Phil smiled softly. “Not totally the same physically, but the same in spirit.”

It only took a few more minutes before they all were crying openly. The father was quick to wrap them around his wings and hold his kin close. Fundy cried in his chest, hugging him tightly. Tubbo cried the most, sobbing into his shoulder, mumbling and blabbering, while Tommy, cried openly. It was loud, but Phil knew it was how he coped. Techno cried silently holding into the man’s sleeve. His back was turned towards Philza unlike the others. It was just how he did group hugs.

After a minute or so of crying, Philza sighed. “Come on now. Let’s clean up Wilby’s head before we put it in his room.” Philza smiled, gesturing and helping his children and grandchild up.

They all helped to clean and stuff the head, making sure it looked perfect and clean. Fundy cleaned the skin making sure no more blood and sweat was on it. Tubbo cleaned the hair, it was greasy and dirty. Technoblade had the job of stuffing it and Tommy made sure it sat on the stand correctly. The final part was that Phil sewed all the boy’s cuts together. He came in last due to cleaning himself up.

He soon put them to bed afterwards, telling them that it will be okay. That Wilbur will be back, he could guarantee it.

When all of them fell asleep, he made his way to the community house, where he found the one he was looking for. “Dream. I have a request.” Philza said, flying in from the sky. The masked man tilted his head, looking towards him. “And what’s that Phil?” He asked, he was sharpening his sword.

“You know how I killed Wilbur, don’t you?” Phil asked and Dream nodded.

“I do.”

“I need you to make sure the ghost of Wilbur comes back in one peace.” The winged man stood in front of the other now. Someone’s who’s younger but stronger than he’d ever be on the server.

“Oh...is that so?” Dream seemed to think about it, putting his index finger on his chin. “I guess, that can be arranged.” He chuckled, before continuing to sharpen his sword.

“And what’s the price for that?” Philza asked, and Dream looked at him again. “It costs nothing. Wilbur was a crazy lad and I respect the man. I’d be glad to.” His voice was nonchalant and calm. Phil didn’t seem to believe him though. He knew something was up. “There’s a catch. There has to be.”

He didn’t exactly trust Dream all that much. The man stopped sharpening his sword and sighed. Dream slid his mask to the side, only covering his left eye. “You’re a smart one Phil.” He laughed, his eyes looking lax. “I want five of your largest feathers.” Dream smiled and Phil groaned. Plucking off his larger feathers hurt. It was understandable that Dream wanted them though. They were valuable and sold for a lot.

The man thought about it, groaning in frustration. Why was nothing on the server _easy?_ If there was someone who controlled not only the server but the whole world he lived in, he’d give that person a big, **”Fuck you.”**

“Fuckin Fine.” Phil sighed, agreeing to the terms.

It was five days later that Wilbur re-spawned as a ghost. The man had walked in his son’s room to see him staring at his stuffed head. “W-Wilbur?” He stuttered out, and the ghost turned around. His eyes white and his skin grey. “Hey Dad...” He smiled. He was wearing what he had died in, except his beanie was gone and there was a large cut on top his heart. It was filled with what looked like blue blood.

The man was quick to rush to his son’s side, and hug him, and while he could, Wilbur couldn’t feel it. So it took his mind a second to register it. He looked down at his father, before wrapping his arms around him. “Missed you, my boy.” Phil smiled and Wilbur nodded. “Me too.”

Phil was then quick to wake everyone up. Telling them that Wilbur was back. They all were happy with joy. There was lots of crying, yelling, scolding, hugging, apologies and banter. But they were all full of joy. The ghost apologized to everyone, and while they said they forgive him, they still needed time. And Wilbur understood that.

As a ghost, Wilbur couldn’t really feel anything, but they could feel him. He felt a bit cold and when he hugged, you’d get small chills.

Wilbur had returned completely normal. He was back to his deadpanned, lovable jerk self.

Phil couldn’t have been more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please theyre my serotonin 
> 
> This was so longg
> 
> Lowkey I’m so sad like whyyyyy did I do this-
> 
> I hoped you liked and tell me if there’s any mistakes. I may have missed a few even if I tried to catch them all.


End file.
